Last Question
by Capie
Summary: Yukito and Touya are leaving foruniversity soon and Li is returning to Hong Kong. Sakura finds out that Li doesn't like Yukito and wonders why he doesn't tell the person he really likes how he feels.


I'm not much for author's notes but this is an interesting tidbit.  
  
I was having sleeping troubles when I decided to write this fic. (If you are interested in the result, I fell alseep after) I had intended for the story to be a bit more light hearted like Nadeshiko Flower but it didn't pan out... Maybe next time! I just hope you don't fall asleep while reading this but don't get insomnia over it either!  
  
Last Question  
Comments are always welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general Card Captor Sakura story. It's the property of Clamp. This story is written as a past time. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
--------------------  
  
Today in Tomoeda, the clouds were overcast with endless cold showers drizzling. Puddles lined the streets and sewages were pumped to capacity from the downpour. Residents in houses quickly retracted their laundry lines while others leapt from the doors of their home into the cars covering their head with a suitcase or a purse. Yet more citizens hustled along the streets under an array of colourful umbrellas racing to their destination whether it be to school or work. Kinomoto Sakura was no different. The magical, usually cheerful girl with golden honey brown hair and sparkling jewel green eyes was sheltered under her own pale pink umbrella when she dashed towards the disappearing figure of her brother, Kinomoto Touya and his best friend, Tsukishiro Yukito. The pair would usually ride their bicycle to school but due to the slippery rain, they had decided to take a casual walk.  
  
"Matte!!!!!!" Sakura yelled from afar as she ran past several puddles and finally caught up with the two older boys. "Oniichan! I thought I told you to tell me before you leave!" Sakura scolded.  
  
"I did, but like a kaiju you were too busy stomping," Touya teased. He was much taller than his younger sister and had deep coffee brown eyes and matching colour short hair. He took a sideglance at his fuming sister and let out a teasing laugh.  
  
"Sakura wa kaiju ja nai!" Sakura protested scowling at her brother.  
  
As the siblings carry on their usual morning argument, Yukito let out a slight giggle. The two always amused him with their endless bickering. Strangely enough, Yukito found that the more the two argued, the more comfortable he felt around them. The three Kinomotos; Sakura, Touya, and Fujitaka; had always insisted Yukito was part of their family. Although he felt out of place at first, hearing the casual sibling rivalry arguments have somehow eased him into settling with them. After all, they must have felt so comfortable around him that they did not have to put out a happy charade every time they saw him. Sakura was about to make another snappy comment at Touya when Yukito interrupted with a casual greeting. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan," he said as he spun around and bent down to greet the young girl with a cheery smile that is entirely uncharacteristic of the weather.  
  
As if on cue, Sakura snapped her head back away from her brother. Her angry expression melted into a gentle one as her cheeks turned rosy and her thundering voice toned to a gentle songlike one. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Yukito-san!"  
  
Yukito stood up and turned around to continue his path. "You certainly caught up to us quickly today, Sakura-chan,"  
  
"Un! Today is the last day of school for this term and so…" Sakura began as her voice trailed off and she began looking at the ground. "Besides, this is the last day of high school and I won't get to walk with you any more next year," she said in a quieter morbid voice.  
  
"Ah…I see," Yukito replied. "I will miss walking to school with you in university next year, Sakura-chan,"  
  
"What are you talking about, Yuki? Wouldn't you want to walk to school in peace and quiet without a kaiju stomping behind us?" Touya interrupted in a half-teasing voice. He was obviously trying to lighten the situation but failing miserably as Sakura had begun to make a funny face of a half angry and half miserable expression.  
  
"Don't say that, Touya!" Yukito whispered quietly jabbing an elbow to his best friend's ribs. Sakura was serious about missing the two of them and Touya's playful comment was taken rather mean-spiritedly.  
  
"When are you leaving for university?" Sakura asked poking her head up next to Yukito.  
  
Yukito paused for a moment to bring a hand to brush his glasses lightly readjusting them on his face. "Tomorrow," he answered. "We have to move into our apartment and then to buy some books. Touya wanted to find a job there and I wouldn't mind helping out,"   
  
"Sou ka…" Sakura sobbed quietly.  
  
Yukito quickly spun around and knelt down beside Sakura putting a hand on her shoulder. Peering lower, he looked deep into those emerald green eyes and studied her sad expression. Uttering his most comforting and warm voice, he began "We will see each other again soon, I promise. This isn't a good bye. You can always come to visit us and we can come back to visit you," he reassured. "So cheer up and we can all get to school and have a wonderful last day," he smiled.  
  
With that, Sakura stretched a wide smile for him. Just for Tsukishiro Yukito. Then continued her path towards her school. Surprisingly, it had not taken long for the three to arrive. Sakura waved goodbye to the two boys before heading for shelter in the school. As usual just before she disappeared into the building, Yukito would call out to her throwing a brightly wrapped candy into her hands with a smile and a fond farewell wave. Sakura quickly pocketed the candy in her uniform and headed up into the classroom where she found most of her classmates busy chattering and gossiping. Quickly gliding across the room, Sakura took off her uniform hat and plopped down on her seat letting out a great sigh.  
  
"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," a gentle voice called out.  
  
It was from none other than her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo was a gentle girl with long greyish black hair stretching to her waist and lavender eyes. Her long hair held back by a simple ribbon. Tomoyo had been close to Sakura ever since they met in grade three. The two spent hours chatting and since, Tomoyo had developed somewhat of a crush on Sakura. She had insisted on taping Sakura's everyday life as well as making costumes and dresses for her to wear. Not to mention when Sakura had begun to capture magical cards, Tomoyo had literally exploded with excitement now that she had a more legitimate excuse to film Sakura in frilly dresses draped in lace and ribbons. Despite her obvious obsession, Sakura still considered Tomoyo her closest friend and often consulted her whenever she needed advice or support. Tomoyo had been kind and listened to all of Sakura's plights and offered helped whenever she could without hesitation.  
  
"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura greeted in a solemn voice.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked as she took her seat next to Sakura in the class. Skaura knew there was no hiding from her best friend. Tomoyo had studied her far too long that not even a hint of worry on her face can escape Tomoyo's sharp eyes.  
  
"Well, Yukito-san and Oniichan are leaving for university tomorrow," Sakura replied sulkily.  
  
"Sou desu," Tomoyo said pensively. "Did you finish it?"  
  
Tomoyo was referring to the stuffed teddy bear that Sakura had begun working on last week. Tomoyo had once told a story that if a person made a teddy bear and gave it to his love and his love had named the teddy bear after the person, the two would fall in love. Since, Sakura had endeavored to make a teddy bear for her one love, Yukito. She had planned to complete the bear and give it to him while she finally confessed her feelings. She wanted to do this before he left for university, perhaps the end of the holidays just before school started, but her agenda must be bumped up now that both Yukito and her brother were leaving so soon.  
  
"Un," Sakura replied. "I guess I have to do it tonight,"  
  
Tomoyo smiled warmly at Sakura and spun around to fumble for something in her bag. She returned several seconds later with a folded light pink garment lined with red lace as a border and presented it to Sakura. "Hai,"  
  
Sakura took the dress and studied it with slight confusion. "What for?"  
  
"For you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled. "When you go to some special activity or capturing cards, you wear my costumes and you always come back with a bright smile. So, if you wear my costume when you see Tsukishiro-san, you can come back and tell me what happened with a bright smile too," Tomoyo reasoned.  
  
With that, Sakura gladly accepted the gift and beamed at her best friend. "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan,"  
  
"Iie, dou itashimashite," Tomoyo replied. "Ah right! Li-kun is still not here," Tomoyo pointed out as she turned to face the empty seat behind Sakura.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked confused turning around to see the vacant seat. Usually, Li would be the first one to arrive in class. He was always prepared for the lessons of the day and so always paid attention in class. It was a rather perplexing mystery that the boy still had not arrived yet. "I wonder…" Sakura began but soon, the chocolate brown haired boy with intense deep brown eyes dashed through the doors and quickly glided into his seat huffing and puffing. He muttered a half-greeting before slouching against his seat taking a deep breath.  
  
Li Syaoran, a foreign student from Hong Kong, had been Sakura's rival for the most part. He and Sakura had competed in almost everything from academics to card capturing. He was from a notable old magicking warrior family and had been sent to stop the great disaster that would occur should the cards remained scattered. Although the two had competed furiously, they had recently amended old ways to become friends. Li was generally quiet and to those who first meet him, he seemed rude. After all, he rarely smiled and talked in a way that would scare anyone. He seemed to be in a bad mood almost every day and his stoic strict expression intimidated most people. There was a strong presence about him that made him seemed forceful and strong. However, to Sakura and Tomoyo, Li was kind and gentle. The two girls had come to know Li much better from their card capturing days and had long realized Li was simply shy. Instead of the image of a stereotypical emotionless boy, Sakura and Tomoyo had found Li to be very caring yet sensitively bold and brave. To Li, Tomoyo and Sakura were the first he met in Japan to offer a close gentle friendship, especially Sakura. Sakura had always been kind to Li and had recently confided to him how much she appreciates their closeness. Although Li certainly would want Sakura to consider him more than a friend, he is just satisfied right now that he could be an important part of her daily life.  
  
Turning around with a small smile, Sakura greeted him. "Ohayou, Li-kun,"  
  
Li looked up to see Sakura's gentle smile and inevitably, his cheeks began to redden.  
  
"Ohayou, Li-kun," Tomoyo greeted as well as she studied Li's tiny blush and his frantic actions of scanning around the class to see if the teacher had arrived yet. "Don't worry, you're not late," Tomoyo added with a smile confirming Li's question.  
  
"Ah, yokatta," he muttered letting out another sigh.  
  
"Ne, Li-kun, why were you so late?" Sakura asked as she studied Li's exhausted expression.  
  
Letting out another sigh, "Just packing" he replied but his expression melted into a more grave and depression tone. His eyes fixed onto Sakura's bright ones with grimness plastered all over his expression. He gazed deeper into the sparkling green eyes of the girl that he had grown to be close friends over the months searching for a sign. Although Sakura did not quite know precisely what Li was so pensive about, she suspected it was seriously bothering him.  
  
Sakura studied the expression for a while as concern began to draw on her face. Her mouth had dropped slightly open as she began to inquire further but she was suddenly interrupted with the sound of a sliding door as Terada-sensei stepped into the room ordering the class to swiftly return to their seats and take out the homework for the day. Sakura quickly spun around and began digging into her own school back for her work putting aside her concern for Li.  
  
***  
  
The last day of school ended rather quickly as children immediately began rushing out the school doors. Oddly enough, the rain seemed to have paused and the sun had begun to shine slightly through the thick layers of overcast clouds. Some decided to go to the local stationary store to purchase notebooks for their holiday homework while others simply wanted to rush home to relax procrastinating on their assigned work. The classroom was buzzing with excitement as classmates bid each other and the ever popular, Terada- sensei, farewell for the holidays before heading out. Even Sakura's friends; Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, and now Tomoyo; had finished packing their heavy bags stuffed with assignments and projects. They had bided Sakura a good holiday before heading out. Tomoyo had even slickly added a quiet "Ganbatte kuda sai, Sakura-chan," to her farewell before heading out. Terada-sensei had finally finished stacking the piles of papers that were left in a tangle on his desk as he, too, stood up to leave for the holidays. He looked at the almost empty classroom where a busy Li Syaoran who was emptying his desk and locker and a frustrated Sakura who was still trying to cram her books into her school bag.  
  
"Sayounara," Terada-sensei bided the two with a small smile. "Hurry home, Kinomoto; and good luck to you, Li," he said finally before heading out the room.  
  
Sakura turned around to look at Li puzzled to which Li simply smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Sakura continued to barge books down her back before finally with great strength pulling the cover of her backpack shut. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked over to where Li was standing. He, too, was almost finished clearing the last of his possessions and was ready to leave the school.  
  
"Anou ne, Li-kun. Yukito-san and Oniichan are leaving for university tomorrow," Sakura began. She needed to tell Li that knowing that Li was also charmed by Tsukishiro Yukito and had been interested in him. She was certain that he would have been furious if he had not found out that Yukito was leaving and would definitely be angry at her for knowing. That would destroy the delicate friendship they have fought so long and hard to build. Sakura certainly did not want to destroy that over a simple romantic flit.  
  
"Ah," Li said absent-mindedly as he closed his bag and swung it over his shoulder and headed out the classroom.  
  
"I am planning to tell him tonight…about how I feel," Sakura continued as she followed Li outside the classroom, down the hall, and out the building.  
  
"Ah," Li replied again as plainly as before. Apparently, he did not seem at all interested in what Sakura had to say.  
  
"I thought you would like to know," Sakura began, "Since we both like him and he's leaving so we should both try our best to tell him how we really feel before he leaves," Sakura finished with a sigh.  
  
Then, Li stopped on the road. He stared out at the street blankly then turning to face Sakura, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "I…I don't like that person," he stuttered and began to walk again.  
  
Sakura looked back at Li with a hint of confusion. "Hontou? I thought you liked him?"  
  
"Ah, I did a long time ago but that was different," Li replied without turning to face Sakura.  
  
"Sou desu…is there someone you like?" Sakura probed.  
  
Li's cheeks flushed again as he struggled to contain himself. He quickly shook off the blush and nodded slightly unwilling to trust his voice to speak.  
  
Sakura studied Li's embarrassed expression and held back a slight giggled. "Who is it?" she asked further.  
  
"It's…" Li began but stuttered as his cheeks began to glow red and his voice began to stiffen. He was obviously embarrassed now which seemed strange to Sakura. She had thought that Li would feel rather comfortable around her even in discussing matters of the heart especially when they considered each other close friends. However, it seemed as though she was mistaken.  
  
"Sorry I asked. It's too personal of a question. Gomen nasai," Sakura blurted seeing Li getting more embarrassed by the moment.  
  
Taking a deep breath of relief, Li continued a steady pace on the road not noticing the drizzle that was beginning to pour again. The light drizzle quickly turned into a furious storm with thunder and lightning and shook the ground. Gusts of tornado-wind blew by that nearly lifted both Sakura and him off the ground. The pale pink umbrella that Sakura was carrying was carried away in the last guest of wind as Li grabbed into a nearby lamp-pole in one hand and Sakura in the other to prevent both of them from soaring off the ground in the storm. Sakura had begun chasing after her umbrella as it drifted far away but Li tucked her arm tightly not letting her fly off in the wind.  
  
"Forget the umbrella! Let's find shelter. My apartment is just steps down the way from there," Li yelled over the thundering wind pointing his head in the direction of his home. With another strong tug, Li pulled Sakura along with him as he dragged her away from the direction where her umbrella had flown and towards his building.  
  
It had taken Li all of his strength to keep both Sakura and him on the ground. The wind had intensified as have the rain and the lightning. Fumbling around his pocket for the keys to his suite, Li finally swung the door open and collapsed inside the tiled floor his uniform and bag soaking from the rain. Panting from his struggle to walk home, Li flipped onto his stomach and lay on the ground catching his breath. Sakura too collapsed from the draining walk to the apartment and had collapsed onto the floor of the apartment next to him when she noticed something distinctly odd about the place.  
  
The entire apartment was empty.  
  
There was not even a chair or table. There was no bookshelf or couch or even paintings on the wall. The entire apartment was empty save for two grey suitcases at the doorway. One suitcase was already locked shut while the other was still open. Sakura pushed herself off the ground, leaned against a wall for support, and blinked hoping desperately that her vision was failing. After several deep breaths and rescanning the room, Sakura had confirmed her worst fears: what she saw was true. The entire apartment was completely empty.  
  
"Li-kun, what happened to your things?" she asked in half-panting voice from both shock and tiredness.  
  
Li pulled himself from the ground and stood up next to Sakura. He glanced casually around his apartment and realized what she was talking about. "The movers took it," he replied simply as he pulled off his soaking shoes and socks and padded barefoot into his apartment towards the back of the kitchen where his laundry was.  
  
Sakura followed suit studying the remarkably clean yet empty place. "Movers?"  
  
"Ah, I need to move out to go back," Li explained as he tossed his socks into the washer.  
  
"Go back?" Sakura asked still stunned.  
  
"To Hong Kong," Li said finally as he turned around looking at Sakura. Her wet uniform hugged her body accentuating every curve that composed her infinite beauty. He blushed ever so slightly as he realized precisely how well all of Sakura's curves flowed together. Li stepped away form the laundry machines and made his way to the open suitcase fetching out a towel. "You might want to dry yourself off or take a warm bath and change into something dry," he said trying to drive Sakura's attention away from his previous statements.  
  
"Hong Kong?!" Sakura exclaimed even more stunned than before. "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow, if the storm settles," Li said handing Sakura a towel. "Do you have a change of clothes?" Li tried once again.  
  
Sakura padded over to her bag to pull out the dress Tomoyo had made for her but in the rainstorm, it was also soaked. Sakura shook her head before walking back to Li. "Why?" she asked stunned.  
  
Li fumbled in his suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of house-pants and another towel and a change of clothing for himself. "I came here for the cards but now that they have been sealed, I need to go back to explain things," he said handing Sakura his clothes. "You can wear mine if you like. Change out of the uniform and I'll put it in the washer," he said redirecting the conversation away from his impending departure. He had avoided all times to tell Sakura because he feared how she would react to the news. He was certain that Sakura would react badly to the news and did not want to see her sad. Besides, the more he reminded himself of his impending departure from Japan and the one person his heart has opened to, the deeper his depression sinks.  
  
Sakura took the clothes from his hand but refused to move from where she was standing in front of Li. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked in half tears. "I don't want you to go without saying goodbye and I don't want you to leave Japan! Why is everyone leaving me?" she began to sob.  
  
Li stepped forward and placed a hand gently on her shoulder for comfort. The worst have happened: Sakura was crying. She was crying because of him. Li already regretted telling the truth. Perhaps a lie would have been more appropriate…at least she would not be crying right now. "Come on…just change out of the wet clothes before you get sick," he said warmly leading Sakura to the bathroom.  
  
Minutes later, Sakura emerged from the bathroom and handed Li her soggy uniform. She noticed Li, too, had dried himself off and changed into a new set of clothes. Li took her uniform along with his and tossed them into the washer before turning to face a red-eyed and puffy-faced Sakura who had been crying in the bathroom while she changed. Li looked sympathetically at Sakura as he led her to the sleeping bag that is against the wall on one side of the lounge. Leading Sakura to sit on the bag, Li let out a sigh and fumbled back to the kitchen to produce a cap of hot tea. Handing the cup carefully to Sakura, Li took a seat on the bag next to the timid girl.  
  
"I guess you have to stay here until the storm passes," Li concluded said awkwardly trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Un," Sakura replied sipping the cup gently. "Why don't you have a cup?" she asked.  
  
"The movers took the dishes away less a cup, a bowl and a spoon for dinner," Li replied.  
  
"Gomen! I shouldn't have taken your cup!" Sakura apologized immediately.  
  
"It's OK," Li muttered. "I'm sorry I don't have any food here. There's only a bowl of congee left in the fridge for dinner," Li replied.  
  
"You should have it," Sakura offered. "Since I already have the tea,"  
  
Li simply shook his head "It's all right. You take it," he said as he stood up and walked across the empty room to the kitchen. Taking out a bowl from the refrigerator, Li placed it into the microwave and then extracted a spoon from the drawer. He returned minutes later with a hot bowl of congee and presented it to Sakura. "Take it," he insisted.  
  
Meekly, Sakura replaced the cup of warm tea on the ground next to where she was sitting and took the food. Eating a bit, she paused looking deep into her bowl her expression saddened once more as fresh tears formed in her eyes blurring her vision.  
  
"What's wrong?" Li asked as he moved closer to Sakura seeing the change in her expression and the water in her eyes. His heart sank seeing the slow dim of her emerald green eyes as his expression melted into one of genuine concern.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura lied to which Li frowned. Li was like Tomoyo in many ways. Sakura could never quite hide concern from him. "It's just that everyone I know is leaving. First Yukito-san and oniichan and now you," Sakura whined.  
  
Li took a deep breath and turned away from Sakura. He did not want her to see the sad in his eyes. It was sorrow. He was sorry that he had to leave. If him staying in Japan would make Sakura slightly happier, he would definitely struggle for it. Now was too late. He was scheduled to leave tomorrow and his family was expecting him. There was no way he could beg for another day in Japan just to make that little girl next to him smile. He sighed again and muttered "Maybe we'll see each other again. Hong Kong and Japan isn't too far," he reassured lamely.  
  
That seemed to have made Sakura slightly happier as she stretched a faint smile and began eating again taking small sips form the spoon. Another awkward paused passed by before Sakura spoke up again "Did you tell?" she asked tenderly.  
  
"Tell?" Li repeated confused.  
  
"Tell your feelings to the person you liked," Sakura explained. Oddly, her cheeks had risen to a pinkish tone and her lips curved to a sly smile.  
  
"No," Li replied simply. "I didn't,"  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked tentatively.  
  
Li paused for a moment taking occasional side-glances at the girl. To him, she was always gentle and beautiful. To him, she was precious and yet, to her, he was nothing but an acquaintance. Perhaps a bit more than an acquaintance but definitely not a sibling-like close friend like that Daidouji Tomoyo or even the other girls Sakura was always around.  
  
"Because…" Li began but his voice faded as his cheeks began to turn a slight shade of red.  
  
Sakura studied his expression closely, eyes peering to meet his but she found his gaze moving away every time she moved close. His eyes darted around frantically trying to avoid hers as his face turned from a pale pinkish shade to a deep dark crimson. Looking more confused after studying Li's peculiar reaction to her probing, Sakura settled back with a small smile. "You should tell that person soon," she advised. "You are leaving tomorrow, you should try your best to tell them how you feel before you leave,"  
  
"Why?" Li asked. It was his turn to be curious now.  
  
"Because you're a wonderful person, Li-kun and I'm sure whoever you like, likes you back," Sakura said with a wide grin as she turned to face Li. "We should both try our best to tell the people we like how we feel," Sakura added.  
  
Without turning to face Sakura, Li nodded. "Maybe,"  
  
"What if you don't come back to Japan for a long time? I bet the person you like must miss you very much. If you tell them that you love them, maybe they'll wait for you," Sakura continued. "That's what I hope,"  
  
"You want to wait for that person to come back from university," Li said deriving from Sakura's statement.  
  
"Un, and I want him to wait for me to finish my schooling," Sakura added as she turned to look at Li. His head was lowered now as his expression turned even more glum and solemn than the weather if that was even possible. Sakura bent lower to try to meet his eyes but he quickly averted her gaze to stare out the window to the balcony. "Don't you want the person you like wait for you?" Sakura asked tenderly.  
  
Li nodded slowly. "It doesn't matter if they do or do not," Li said. "I can't force the person I like to wait for me or even to like me back,"  
  
Sakura peered at Li for a moment trying once again to meet his gaze but failing. "What if they like you back but you don't know because you n ever told?"  
  
"Then I hope they're happy," Li answered simply. "I know the person I like already has someone they like so…" he said awkwardly. "It doesn't matter," he said finally as he stood up and stretched.  
  
"The person you like is very lucky, Li-kun, because they have someone like you to look out for them," Sakura said quietly. "You are such a kind person that you would let the person you like to be with someone else. Tomoyo-chan once told me that it's all right if the person she likes most doesn't like her back because if the person she loves most is happier with someone else, then she'll find happiness in their happiness," Sakura smiled. "I think it's true for you too so that makes you very generous and kind just like Tomoyo-chan,"  
  
Li looked at Sakura slightly perplexed as he absorbed her words. Sakura simply looked up at him and flashed another bright smile to which he blushed ever so slightly again. "You know, today has been tiring, we should sleep," he suggested and look a few paces from the sleeping bag.  
  
"You should have it," Sakura offered as she, too, stood up and moved away from the sleeping bag.  
  
"No, it's all right. Take it," he said as he took a seat on the floor. "I'll stay here,"  
  
With that, Sakura lay down on the sleeping bag uneasily but tiredness soon overwhelmed her as she quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
***  
  
The bright morning sun shone through the curtains in Li's apartment shining rays of golden light down into the room. Sakura tossed around in the sleeping bag a bit trying to escape the light. The rainstorm had passed leaving a clear blue sky and crisp fresh air. Finally letting up, Sakura pulled herself off the sleeping bag to sit upright on the hard floor and looked around. Li was no longer napping on the floor space next to her. Instead, he was already dressed in a shirt and dark blue pants. Seeing Sakura awake, Li immediately handed her a neatly folded package of her now cleaned school uniform.  
  
"Here, change back into these while I clean up," he said. "The airport express bus will be here in around an hour,"  
  
Taking the clothes, Sakura drifted into the bathroom still half-dazed in sleep. She emerged several minutes later refreshed. Except this time, the apartment was truly empty. Li had just packed the sleeping bag into his suitcase and was making a last round at his apartment to make sure that he had not forgotten to pack anything. The thought of Li departing finally hit Sakura's mind as she once again felt a deep wave of pain passing through her heart. It was odd; she had never quite felt that before. Not even when she knew Yukito was leaving. Perhaps it was because Li was such a special friend to her that she was sad to see him leave knowing there may never be a time they will meet again.  
  
"I will see you to the airport," Sakura insisted.  
  
Li stopped in his checking to look deep into Sakura's eyes. For the first time, Sakura noticed there was something deeper than that intense expression. It was softer, more emotional. There was sadness in his eyes. Quickly, in a blink, Li cleared that tinge of emotion from his expression. "I thought you…" he began. "What about your brother and that person?" he asked quietly.  
  
The sudden horror of realization hit Sakura. "Yukito-san!" she called out. "I wanted to talk to Yukito-san before he leaves!" she fumbled frantically around the apartment grabbing her now dried backpack and tossing it over her shoulder. "But I want to see you off to the airport too," Sakura mumbled in a quieter voice. "I really want to,"  
  
"No, you should see that person before he leaves," Li said firmly but with a slight tinge of regret in his voice.  
  
Sakura slipped into her shoes and looked form Li to the door and back to Li struggling to decide on which way to go.  
  
"Just go," Li insisted waving his hand to the door.  
  
Sakura nodded as she turned to open it. "You should try your best to tell the person you like most your feelings before you leave. Maybe there's still a chance,"  
  
Li gave a casual nod and motioned his arm at the door again ignoring Sakura's comment.  
  
"Why don't you tell that person?" Sakura pressed once again but this time, Li had stepped to the door and opened it pushing Sakura outside.  
  
"Go!" Li insisted harshly as he pushed Sakura further down the hall.  
  
"Why though?" Sakura continue to press but her voice was soon muffled as Li shut the door to his apartment behind her.  
  
Why? The rhetorical question that gnawed at Li's consciousness on his last minutes in Japan.  
  
"Because I love you, Sakura,"  
  
------------  
Owari!  
  
As usual, comments always welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
For those who don't know…  
Matte – (please) wait  
Oniichan – brother (what Sakura calls Touya)  
Kaiju – monster (what Touya calls Sakura)  
Sakura wa kaiju ja nai – Sakura is not a monster   
Ohayou (gozaimasu) – (good) morning  
Un – yes  
Sou ka – (Sou desu ka) is that so  
Hai – yes (here in some senses)  
Iie, dou itashimashite – no, you're welcomed  
Yokatta – thank goodness  
Ne – you know  
Ganbatte kuda sai – please try your best  
Sayounara – good bye  
Anou ne – you know  
Gomen nasai– sorry   
Otousan – father  



End file.
